The present invention is concerned with mineral winning machines which are moved back and forth along a mineral, e.g. coal face, to win mineral by a combination of cutting, especially back-cutting, and wedging actions. A machine of this type is described in German Pat. No. 2260684. In this known machine, the mineral is won by means of a unitary cutting device composed of a rotatable cutting disk joined to an eccentric frusto-conical body which effects a wedging action on the mineral previously back-cut by the disk.